Sunset
by desx113
Summary: What if Edward could not control himself after Biology and after school he went to Bella's house, took her and changed her. Could she fall for the man who took her life away?
1. First day

**What if Edward could not control himself after the first day at Biology. What if he followed Bella home and turned her on the first day of school. Could she fall in love with the man who took her life away?**

**Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, unfortunately they are not mine**

**Author note- I wont spend much on the first day at school since we all know the basics, I will be mostly starting on the after.**

--

BPOV

It was my first day at Fork's high school. I just moved here since my mom got remarried to Phil. He was a nice enough guy, and he made my mom Renee happy. Phil had to travel a lot since he was in the minor leagues, and it made my mom unhappy that he was gone a lot. So I decided to move to Forks with my dad Charlie whom I did not know very well, but I know that being with Phil would make my mom happy, and I wanted her happiness, I didn't really care about my own.

Charlie had bought me a red truck when I arrived, and I was grateful. It was raining, as it usually does in this town, and I was nervous going to school. I hated being the center of attention, as I am sure I would be being that I was a new girl. I got to school, and as I thought, everyone was staring at me. I met a few people in the morning, and sat with them at lunch. At another table there were the 5 most beautiful people I had ever laid my eyes on. My new friend - what was her name again?- told me that they were the Cullens and that they did not have any friends at school besides themselves. She told me that they were adopted and that Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were together, and that Edward was alone. When she said his name, he looked up and stared at me, and I could not understand why, so I looked away. I tried not to think of him anymore and went on with my new lunch buddies

My next class was biology, and when I walked in I saw Edward Cullen and the teacher Mr. Banner told me to sit next to him. What I was not expecting was his reaction. Once I sat next to him, he flinched and when I looked at him, he looked like he HATED me, and I could not understand why. I tried to keep my composure, and looked away from him the rest of the class. As soon as the bell rang, he ran out like I had the plague. What was with this guy? I thought.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and after school, I went to my truck to go home. It had stopped raining, but was still cloudy. What I wouldn't give to see the sun and have the warmth like in Phoenix. I got home, and decided to make Charlie some dinner. I went upstairs to change, and when I got there, Edward Cullen was in my room. Before I had any time to react, he grabbed me and we flew out of my window. I started punching him, but there was no use. I asked him to put me down, leave me alone, all to now avail. We were running through the forest, and fast, and way to fast for any human to be running. He finally stopped and placed me on the ground. He looked like an animal, and while I was pondering that thought, he jumped on top of me, and headed straight for my neck. He bit down, and it was excruciating, and then all of sudden he was taken off of me by someone else. That is all I remember before the burning in my body started. It was like liquid fire was spreading throughout my whole body, I must be dying. I kept screaming "It burns, stop the burning" but nothing. There was no way anyone could endure this much pain and live through it. It was unbearable, and it got to the point where I barely even noticed the pain, and realized and accepted my imminent death. I remember being picked up by someone, and feeling the rush of running, while my body still burned, and then I laid down on what felt like I bed, was this my coffin?

--

**This is my first fanfic, please review tell me what you think so far? I am writing this to see if I can write my own book, and want to know if I can draw in an audience?**


	2. Sweet Sensation

**Disclaimer - These characters are not mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I am just having some fun with them.**

EPOV

It was the first day of school, again!! Sigh, I had already been through so many high schools in my existence. It was dull, but it was necessary. Since I was a vampire, I had plenty of time on my hands, and me and my family were staying in Forks for a while, so we had to keep up the charade of being "NORMAL". Ha how far from the truth. We were vampires for gods sakes. We drank blood, never slept. What made us different though is that we considered ourselves "vegetarians", as we don't drink human blood, we drink animals. This has allowed us to be able to settle down in a place for a while, as others of our kind can not. The murder count would make many suspicious if a vampire stayed at one place, and if this ever happened, the Volturi (call them the vampire police) would come and take care of the problem. Feeding on animals kept the Volturi off our backs, and allowed us the live, like I said a "NORMAL" existence, until we ran our course in a certain area since we never aged.

I drove my silver Volvo with my siblings, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet to school. Carlisle and Esme had adopted all of us, and we lived as a family. I loved them all, they made this life mean something for me. Today was a ruckus since everyone was interested in the new girl in school "Isabella Swan." In this small town, anything will make news. I could read minds (my vampire gift) and from what I saw in their minds I could not understand why they were all that interested in. The morning was uneventful and then I headed over to lunch to sit with my siblings, as we all usually did. I wasn't paying attention much to the drones of students until I heard one of them say my name. I looked up and saw one of the students talking about me to the new girl Isabella Swan, but when I tried to read her thoughts, something peculiar happened, I heard NOTHING!! That was unusual, not in my 91 year existence as a vampire has that ever happened. It intrigued me and I tried to listen harder, but nothing. After a while I grew tired, and went back to talking to my siblings at the table.

My next class was Biology, I sat in my seat, no one ever sat next to me so I set down my books in the section next to me. My day was going normal, that was until Isabella Swan walked into the room, and everything in my whole existence changed. When she walked into the room, and her scent hit my being, it was the most intoxicating thing I had ever encountered, and I instantly wanted to taste her, to have her blood course through my veins, feel her blood on my tongue, the most seductively smelling blood coming from this new girl. Instantly I thought I needed her, I needed her throat in my mouth, but I had to control myself, I was in school. And then the worst thing happened to me that could have, Mr. Banner sat her next to me. I wanted her desperately, but if I gave into my will right now, I would have to kill everyone in this room, and my family would need to flee Forks. I instantly HATED her for making me feel this way, she looked over at me, and saw the way I was looking at her and was perplexed, and instantly looked away. All I could think is why did she walk into my life, I was doing everything in my being to not kill her at this exact moment, I clenched my hands on my chair to keep me away from her. I stopped breathing in order to try and control myself, I thought of Carlisle, he would be disappointed in me if I gave in, and this made things a little better, but I could not stand it if I had to endure this everyday of my existence, I would rectify the situation, but not here. I would get my peace after school, I would go to her house and take her to the woods, and I will taste that exquisite blood. Coming to this conclusion finally calmed me enough to make through class, and as soon as the bell rang, I walked as fast as he could out of the classroom resolved on his upcoming peaceful decision.

I had to keep Alice off my track since she saw the future, I was surprised she had not come already, she really must be concentrating on Jasper today since he has the hardest time around humans, for once I was thankful for that. I left school early and went straight to Bella's house to wait for her. Alice still had not seen me, I could not believe my luck. I paced in her room, and finally I heard the moment I had been waiting for - Bella was finally home. A big crooked smile swept across my face, she was finally mine to take. I waited for her, the anticipation being just as exciting as feeding off of her would be. I wanted to enjoy this, I had not taken a human life in over 70 years, if she was going to be mine, I would enjoy it. I was not even thinking of the consequences, my vampiric instincts were in total control of the situation.

She was walking up the stairs, and finally she was mine. As soon as she walked into the room, I grabbed her and he jumped out of her window, the thrill of my prize in my arms finally. She kept punching and screaming at me to let her go, but it was no use for her, I was infinitely stronger. I got to a clearing and set her down, finally the moment I had been waiting for. I looked at her and took her all in as I lost all control and lunged for her sweet neck.

Her blood was better than I could ever imagine, better than it smelled, I savored the taste of lilacs and vanilla, I was taking my time, I wanted to remember this moment forever. As I was sucking her blood, I heard her whimper, but did not care, I was in too much rapture of lust for blood, and her blood was worth every last drop. As I held her, enjoying this moment, I was ripped off of her, and her sweet blood, still dripping from my mouth was pulled away. "NOOOOOO", I screamed, and looked around to see my entire family in front of my eyes, Emmet and Jasper holding me, while Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie were over Bella's almost lifeless body.

_Edward how could you? _they were all thinking

I struggled for them to let me go, to let me go back to my beautiful Bella, the sweetest tasting thing I had ever had pass my lips, but Emmet and Jasper were not budging. Carlisle picked Bella up, and started running with Esme, while leaving me with my siblings in the woods to reap the repercussions of my actions.

"Edward, how could you do this? How could you risk our family like this? What happened? Why did you almost kill this human girl?" Alice screamed at the top of her musical voice, while the rest of my family looked at me waiting for my answer, all with hatred in their eyes for me.

I couldn't even answer them, all I could feel was her blood rushing through my veins, it was the most sensational feeling I have ever had, and all I wanted was for it to last forever!!

**Ok here is the second chapter, I think I will try and write the 3****rd**** one, I am stuck in the house because of a tropical storm, so I feel like seeing how far I can get today. I am having fun ****J Please review, I really want to know what people are thinking.**


	3. What have I done?

**Disclaimer - I do not own these characters, le sigh**

**EPOV**

I do not know how long they all sat there staring at me, while I refused to answer their questions for my actions towards Bella. I sat there held by Emmet and Jasper while her blood coursed through my veins like a drug, subsiding little by little, and as I did, I finally came to senses, _What had I done? OMG, I had hurt my family, I had killed Bella, she had a life this morning, and now because of me she was gone!! I had vowed to not hurt humans, I was a vegetarian, but her blood, it beckoned me, inviting me in, and it made me lose myself, my beliefs, it made me lose me!!_

Then I broke down in my brothers' arms, crying the tears that would not come, and all I could muster to say to my family was "I don't know"

Instantly they all surrounded me trying to comfort me, _I had to leave them, I had shamed them_, and then Alice glared and me and shouted "You are not leaving us Edward, we will not let you, now tell us what happened so that we can understand what provoked this from you?"

Jasper's thought _It's ok Edward, we all understand, I do, you know how hard it is for me to stay away from them_

I nodded at him, and he gave me a reassuring look of compassion.

I then proceeded to tell them while looking towards the ground of the events in Biology, and how from the second she walked in and I smelled her blood, all I could think of was tasting it, and I had decided to come to her house after school and take her. While I recounted the events my family the events that brought me to this place of absolute horror, the more and more disgusted I was with myself., _I thought I was better than this, how did I allow this to happen, I had shamed them all, I had shamed Carlisle,. All his teachings all these years, and I do this to him, I do not deserve their love._

When I looked up though, my family's eyes had turned from look of hatred to one of compassion, Emmet and Jasper let me go, and Emmet said "Let's go home and figure out what we must do with situation" _of Bella's death, _he thought.

We ran to the house as fast as we could, my family no longer needing to restrain me, but as we got close, Alice stopped dead in her tracks, and whispers "She's not dead" and immediately Emmet and Jasper put their arms around me to hold me back while we walk into the house to her screaming!!

As all of us walked into the house, we were all greeted by a distraughtly worried Esme. Her first reaction was to come to me and hug me, _Oh Edward, my boy, what have you done? Please do not worry, we forgive you,. Everything will be ok, _she thought_. _I looked up to her with sorrow in my eyes, and we looked at each other intently.

"What is going on with Bella, Esme?" Rosalie finally asked breaking our silence.

But it was Alice who responded, squealing happy "We are going to have a sister!!" while my face filled with terror!! _What had I done?_

**I know I am sorry this chapter is shorter, please review, I want to know if people are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it**


	4. the hell i deserve

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, le sigh**

EPOV

"NOOOO" I screamed, _Not only had I bit Bella Swan, but now I was condemning her to a life without a soul, a life like mine, I would never wish this on anyone!! _The horror, the hollowness I was feeling for my actions, were personified in her screams coming from the upstairs.

"AHHHH it's burning, stop the burning!! Please someone stop the burning" followed by "Edward, NOOOOO, let me go, PLEASE let me go!!" Bella screamed, and my heart felt lower than it ever had in my whole entire existence. I didn't know what to do, what to think, and Esme said we should go and sit in the living room and wait for Carlisle to come downstairs.

We all sat in the living room, waiting for Carlisle. Rosalie sat on Emmets lap on the chair, Alice and Jasper sat with me on the couch, while Esme sat on the loveseat. We all sat there silently waiting for Carlisle to come back down the stairs. Hearing her scream was pure torture, if I could kill myself, I would do it right then to rectify what I had just done. Everyone just sat in silence while Bella screamed.

_I feel so bad for her, how could Edward do this to her, take her like that? She was human, we do not hunt humans!! I would give anything to have my human life back, but I did not have a choice, I was almost dead, he took her while she still had life!! _Rosalie thought

_We will figure this out Edward, wait for Carlisle, please don't do anything rash right now, we will figure it out, please done leave, I could not bear the family torn apart!! _Esme kept thinking

_Well Edward you should not have done that, but now I am going to have a sister, I can take her shopping, dress her up!! Yippee!! Don't worry, she will forgive you and I have a new best friend!! _Alice thought happily, while I glared at her, how could she be so happy at a time like this.

Jasper tried to calm me, he saw how distraught I was, I looked up at him and thank him, and he thought, _It could happen to any of us Edward, I have a hard time keeping away from them, we will figure all of this out._

Emmet on the other hand was the only one who was not thinking of Bella, instead he was thinking just how beautiful Rosalie was, and how Bella could not hold a candle to her. I felt as if I was going mad, and then Carlisle started walking down the stairs.

He came into the living room to address all of us, "Bella is in a lot of pain, I am sure all of you remember how painful the transformation can be. I have given her morphine hoping it will make some of the pain subside, but I do not know if it is helping" I wanted to die!!, as Carlisle continued, "She will be changed in 3 days, there is nothing we can do for her until then, but we need to make some decisions. Her father will be looking for her, we need to figure out a story. Once we figure that out, we need to decide what to do with Bella, she will be a newborn, and be much stronger than us, and her thirst will be insatiable. We will ask Bella to stay with us but we cannot make her stay, as she may very well not want to because of the circumstances" as he glared directly at me "but if she does we need to decide if we stay in Forks or not. For now we need to because if we leave, her father will be suspicious, but if she does not want to stay, we need to figure out a plan."

"I will go with her wherever she wants if she does not want to stay with us" I immediately replied, "This is my fault, I will do whatever I can in my existence to make it up to her. I will follow her and protect her from herself since I could not protect her from me."

Everyone in the room gasped, and Carlisle asked if he could speak to me in private. I followed him upstairs to his study and sat down, while in the background I heard the screams "Edward, please, NOOOOO!!" and my not beating heart sunk even further.

Carlisle looked at me with concern on his face, "Edward what happened today?"

I started sobbing while I told him the story of this fateful day, " Carlisle, I could not control myself, I have been a vampire for 90 years, and even when I hunted humans, I never came across a scent like hers. I was going about my day, and then she walked into my life. As soon as her scent hit me, I was no longer the Edward I have worked so hard to be, I became Edward THE VAMPIRE!! I sat through class imagining all the ways I could kill her, Alice was concentrating on Jasper, so she did not see my intentions, I took all my willpower to not kill everyone in the room so I could taste her blood, and once I made the decision to kill her after school, I calmed. There was no turning back, I went to her house and when she came into the room, I took her to the woods to quench my thirst, all I wanted was the sweetest blood I has ever smelled and there was no turning back. I am sorry I failed you and all your teachings, you are truly my father, and I have failed you, everything you have taught me, and now I have condemned a beautiful girl to a damned existence. All I can say is I do not know why I could not control myself, if you want me to leave, I completely understand. I deserve it for what I have done!!"

Carlisle immediately came over to comfort me, and he said sweetly, "My dear Edward, I would not turn away my son for a mistake he has made. We try to live our existence with humans Edward, but we are still vampires. We try to resist what is innate in us, sometimes it is harder to resist. We cannot change what happened today, but we can make this change as easy as we can for her. She just moved her, her disappearance will not go unnoticed, we need to come up with a plan, and we need to plant a story for her father to believe. Where did you take her?"

"To my meadow, I was so full of thirst, and lust for her blood, I wanted to enjoy it in my favorite place. Carlisle, I am a monster! I let you down!" I sobbed in his arms.

"It will be ok my son, we will make it ok."

"I am going to go and see her Carlisle, I need to see her" I cried.

"Of course Edward" and Carlisle let me go and I headed to my room where Bella was screaming.

I opened the door to my torture, the hell I deserved. As I breathed in her scent, it was as tantalizing as before but it was already changing, it was filled with venom, my venom. I had done this to her and I would endure it with her, I would see her through this pain. I sat at the edge of the bed, and looked down at her. She was sweating with fever, the fire within was burning her, changing her. She whimpered in agony, and I could not comfort her, she was here because of me, her suffering breaking my sanity. I went and got a wet cloth in my bathroom, to help cool her down, hoping it will help her in some way. She was thrashing around the bed as I sat down having gotten the towel. And for the first time, I actually looked at Bella, with all the events, and her taunting blood, I never paid attention to her features, my thoughts were only consumed with the taste of her blood. I now looked down at her face, she was breathtaking. I had not seen anything more beautiful in my life, I was instantly taken aback by her beauty. In that instant I fell in love with Bella Swan, and I will live my eternity in hell if needed for her happiness. I pressed the cloth on her fevered flushed face, and laid beside her to help cool down. She felt as if she belonged in my arms, and I whispered "Do not worry my love, I will do everything in my power to make sure you never suffer again. I give myself over to you, you can torture me, beat my spirit to a pulp, I live now for your happiness. I will never again care for my own." I held her in my arms and hummed her a lullaby, to which her whimpers subsided for a little while as I held her fiery body in my cold arms.

**I hope you like this, please review, I really want to know if this is any good : )**


	5. Decision

**Disclaimer - I do not own these characters, le sigh, they belong to Smeyer**

**Thank you for all the reviews, this is my first fanfic, so getting reviews makes me happy happy joy joy, thank you, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

BPOV

I do not know how long I sat there while my body burned. I encompassed my whole entire body, I kept pleading for it to stop. I do not remember much besides the pain, and the cold that I felt on the outside of my body, it felt like I was covered in ice, and the ice had electric sparks. I remember my forehead being wiped, and hearing a lullaby. Finally, the burning started to subside from my limbs and focus to my core, it was going now only in my pounding heart, full of fire. I thought to myself this must be the end, and the fire made my heart beat faster and faster, and then it slowed down, and finally I heard one last loud thump and it stopped, the pain, my heart just stopped, and I realized I must be dead. The cold that had enveloped me the whole time now felt the same temperature as I did, it did not comfort me anymore, terrified, I opened my eyes slowly to see my surroundings.

I was on a canopy bed, it was huge, and then I looked to my side and saw the most horrifying thing I could have imagined. EDWARD, the man of my nightmares throughout the whole burning process, and I pushed him off and he flew across the room

"Bella" he said frightened.

And I screamed "Edward, have you done to me, what am I doing here, am I dead?" my voice shaking, and then I broke down in sobs, but the tears never came, and I started shaking uncontrollably, where are my tears, why are they dry?

Edward came to comfort me, and I pushed him away, and again he flew across the room, and I heard him say, "Bella I am so sorry, please listen to me, I need to explain, let me come to you and comfort, there is much to tell u, please" he pleaded

"I am not interested in your pleas Edward, you took me from my room, you bit me, and I all remember is burning, burning, and more burning. What have you done to me?"

When I looked up, his face was astonished, and his lips were not moving, _I didn't say anything, how did she hear me? what is going on? She looks so hurt, this is all my fault, I couldn't control myself, I couldn't help but feed on her blood, it was the most incredible thing I ever smelled, how do I make it up to her. Why is she staring at me, I deserve her stares, I deserve all her hate, HATE me Bella, I deserve it for what I did to you?_

"And what exactly have you done to me Edward?" I asked coldly, but the mention of blood had made me thirsty, that is weird, I hate blood.

_She can here me? But how? _Edward thought

"I don't know how I can hear you Edward, now what am I?" My patience was now waning and fast.

He answered quickly with a whisper, "You are a vampire Bella, like me, like the rest of my family. I fed on you because I could not control myself, your blood smelled so tantalizing, and now you are one of us."

When he mentioned blood yet again, my throat fired up, and I wanted was to taste it, in an instant I was up, ready to find what would quench my thirst, but the door was blocked by 6 of the most incredibly beautiful creatures my eyes had laid eyes on. The oldest looking one spoke first.

"Bella, are you ok?" he put his hand on my shoulders and looked at me apologetically.

"Well no, I am not ok," I started yelling, "See him, over there, Edward, well he bit me, and then I burned, and burned, and now I am up, turned into a vampire, and my throat, my throat is on fire, and who the hell are all of you?"

"Bella, I know this is a big shock to you, please sit down, and I will explain what I can to you. My name is Carlisle, this here is my wife Esme, and those four are our children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. And of course you have met Edward." He glared at him and I now was now sitting on the bed listening, my throat still ached though, but I didn't think I would get past 7 vampires, so I kept listening. "We are all vampires, and yes, the bite that Edward inflicted on you has turned you into one of us. If we had not intervened, Edward would have killed you, and you would have ceased to exist. Alice saw what was going on and we came to rescue you, but Edward drank too much of your blood, and we could not save your mortal life. Thus we allowed the venom to envelope your body. The ache in your throat is that you are now thirsting for blood. Us as a family, do not take human life," as his faced turned to Edward, "Unfortunately, we are fallible. It is against our nature, as a vampire's natural prey is human." I winced at this "but our family hunts animals. We can teach to live our way of life, or you may leave. Edward has inflicted mush pain on you, we do not expect you to stay, but please listen to me. You are a newborn vampire, once you leave this house, you will have no control of your bloodlust. If you encounter humans, you will feed on them. And as a newborn, you are quite strong, stronger than all of us individually. Staying with us, we can help you not hurt any humans, and we will help you feed and learn our way of life, again as I said, only if you want to. We will not make you do anything you do not want."

I sat there in silence pondering all that he had said. And then I heard all their minds speaking to me all at once.

_Awe I hope Bella stays, we will have so much fun. I want a new sister, and when she can be around humans, we can go shopping, oh shut up, I have already picked out a whole new wardrobe for her in my mind. I can get it for her this weekend if she stays. We will have so much fun!! Oh I hope she stays, _the little pixie looking vampire called Alice was beaming, it made me half smile.

_I will take care of her as one of my children, I will make sure everyone treats her well. Carlisle will know how to handle her as a newborn, he helped all of us. She will do fine. If she stays, we can add to our family, and maybe it will bring us all closer together. Oh poor Edward, he is so distraught for what he has done to this girl, I hope she can find in her heart to forgive him. He didn't want to do it, he lost control, he is usually so in control. He hasn't let her side during her transformation, _the one called Esme was thinking.

And then I looked at Edward, he already knew I could read his mind, _Bella, I know how much I have hurt you, but please if you leave, I will just leave with you. I will not leave you alone, I have done this to you, I will protect you from yourself, even though I could not protect you from me. Please at least stay and learn our way of life, learn how to be around humans, learn to live as best you could, as best as you can lived a civilized vampire life!!_

"Just like you lived civilized vampire life? Do you think biting me and turning me into this is civilized?" I retorted back to his thoughts. Edward looked in more even more pain, but the rest of the Cullens, all looked astonished.

"How did you do that?" the big burly looking one called Emmett exclaimed.

"It seems like Bella can read minds just as I can, but I can't read hers, and I have no idea how she can and I can't," Edward replied and agrily

"I can read minds? But how?" I asked incredulously.

"Some vampires Bella have special powers, you seem to share the same one as Edward, he can read minds also." said Carlisle

"Oh," I replied. "Can I please be alone, I need to think on all of this, and hearing all your thoughts is making me hard to think." as they all got ready to leave, I realized something I needed to ask "Wait, what about Charlie? My mom Renee, what do they all think?"

"At the moment, they think you are missing, but those are one of the things we need to discuss with you when you decide what to do." Carlisle said, and they all left, but not before Edward thought, _I will be right outside for you Bella if you need anything._

I scoffed at him, and he left and I laid down to think what I should do.

Three days ago, I was terrified to start at Forks high school, but now that seems like a completely different life, a much much simpler one. I had a new set of problems. Edward had bit me, I went through excruciating pain and now I am a vampire. If I go out in the world, they said I would hunt humans, and I do not want to do that. I would never do what Edward did to me. If I left this house, I may not be able to control myself and my thirst, and Carlisle said that he would help me adjust to this life and teach me to hunt animals, and then hopefully I could one day be around humans. Ah humans, my human life was over, I now would be living a vampire life, wait how long to vampires live? I realized I had a lot to learn, I had a whole new life to learn. But how was I supposed to allow them to help me when the person who did this to me lived in this house. Being around him irritated me, and from what I read in his mind, he wanted to make it up to me, I had no intentions to letting him make it up to me. I had no intentions of getting to know this monster, this monster who took my human life. And poor Charlie, I just came back to him, and now because of Edward, I have been snatched away from his life, again another woman leaving him in Forks just like my mother did. And my throat was aching, I needed to quench it. I sat there pondering all these thoughts for quite a while, debating which ones held more importance to me, and finally made my decision. I got up to go and meet the Cullens downstairs and let them know what my decision was.

**I hope you all like this, please review, like I said its my first fanfic. And again thank you to everyone who reviews and put me on their alerts**

**Til next time**

**Des**


	6. Requests

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, le sigh, Stephenie Meyer does**

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, I really appreciate it considering this is my first fanfic. Thank you all for reading.**

I went down the stairs more quickly than I could have ever managed before, was this part of being a vampire?, I wondered. If it was then I definitely liked it, I wonder if my clumsiness will also go away.

_I hear her coming, _I heard one of their thoughts.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw all of the Cullens sitting in the living room. The enormous living room was beautifully decorated, it was white, but had long cream colored curtains on the humongous windows. The furniture looked quite exquisite, there were splashes of colors throughout the room mostly in decorations, a red vase, orange pillows. I have never thought that colors could be so beautiful, my vampire eyesight must be keener to colors, I thought. Then I looked at all the vampires, looking at me, all with anticipation on their faces. Most of them had only one thought in their minds, _What is her decision?_

I stood and looked at them all and began to speak, directing my gaze to Carlisle, as I figured he was the one in charge of this family. "Carlisle, I have decided to stay here with you and your family for now. I realize that I do not know enough of how to be a vampire to go on my own right now and I do not want to take any human life. If it going to be as difficult as you say, I would greatly appreciate your help in this transition. But I have a few requests on my part to make my stay easier here."

"Whatever you like Bella" he replied.

I looked towards Edward, my monster "First of all I would like you, Edward ,to stay away from me" his face turned into sorrow, I continued, "you did this to me, and I cannot bear to look at you." his family now all looked shocked and hurt, but their thoughts eased me as they were all thinking telling Edward to listen for me for now. "If this request is not possible, please let me know, I do not want to tear apart your family, I just cannot be in the same room as Edward" I now said softly, and with a swift movement he was gone, but as he passed by me, his arm touched mine, and a familiar electric shock passed through me, I looked up at him as he went up the stairs, he looked at me, _I will do as you ask Bella, _and disappeared up the stairs. I immediately felt guilty because of the look I saw in his eyes, but I was too angry for what he did to me, I could not be around him, I did not want to be around him. It was his fault I was in this situation in the first place.

I looked back at all their hurt faces and continued, "Second, if I decide to leave, I do not want anyone of you to change my mind. I have not chosen this, and I want to learn how to live with what has been done to me. And last, this is not really a request, but you said we needed to discuss what is to be done as far as my missing status is concerned. What does your kind do with these types of situations?" I said this all as calmly as I could, even though my emotions were on overload. I was scared, anxious, angry, and full of a hunger I could not understand, and I moved over to the empty chair and collapsed while looking the Cullens waiting for them to respond.

_Edward has really hurt Bella, I can understand how she feels, I hope that she can find a way to forgive my son and we can be a family_, Esme thought as I looked at her. I heard all their thoughts, they were all along the same lines as Esme's, they really loved Edward, and I started to wonder if I could ever find in my heart to forgive him in my existence, just then Carlisle spoke, "Bella, we can understand why you feel as you do about Edward, we all hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him, but he has agreed to your request and he will stay away from you, so we can comply with your request, as Edward already has. And of course if you decide to leave, we will not prevent you, as I stated before. You may stay here as long as you like, our home is and will always be open to you. We may not know each other well yet, but we now consider you family, and our door will always be welcome for you. And thirdly, what we usually do in these types of situations is fake your death. It will be easier on your family as you will never be able to see them again since you will never age, you will forever look as you do right now." I gasped at his last statement, I will forever be seventeen? How can that be?

I thought of my parents, it will kill them to know that I have died, and the only last gift I could give them is for them to feel I did not suffer in my death, and I replied to Carlisle, "Please Carlisle, please make my death be as painless as possible for my family. I do not wish for them to suffer thinking I had a painful death, my death alone is going to crush them." As I said this, I started to sob, but the tears I was expecting, did not come, my eyes were completely dry. As I crumpled into my hands, the little Alice came over to comfort me, but as she touched me, I was immediately put into a trance.

_I saw myself running through the woods, with an ache in my throat that was an unbearable fire. I was following a scent, I did not know what it belonged to, all I knew is that I was positive that once I found it, this burn in my throat would be quenched. I kept moving through the lush green forest, and finally I saw what I was looking for, the source of that beautiful scent. It was a man, hiking, listening to his ipod, as he was following the trail, and my senses took over and I pounced on him, my teeth sank into his pulsating throat, and blood rushed into my mouth, coating my dry aching throat, it felt wonderful, I felt as I was in ecstasy. I kept drinking, and finally the blood stopped flowing, and I let go to see the man in my arms dead, and I screamed and unnatural scream. I dropped him on the floor, and kept running. I had just killed a human being._

And just liked I was pulled out of the trance while the 6 remaining vampires were looking at me with concerned eyes. "Bella what just happened to you? You looked like Alice when she sees the future?" the blonde haired Jasper asked me, and placed his hand on mine to comfort me, I felt a wave a calm pulse through me, but then I was bombarded with so much emotion, I could not think straight. I kept hearing their minds but there were so many thoughts, they were all jumbled, and as Jasper touched me, I felt as if I was feeling all the emotions that each of them were thinking. Shock, confusion, worry, despair, and I crumpled on the floor, in my own personal hell, again. For 3 days, I was burning, and now, I could not contain what was going on inside of my mind. I felt them all trying to shake me out of this personal hell, but none of them were successful, and then I realized what I needed to do, and I got up and ran outside into the woods. I needed to be rid of them, all their thoughts, their visions, their emotions, I felt as if I was going to explode form the inside out. I ran faster then I thought humanly possibly, I could not bear to look behind me in case they were following me. I needed to get away. I do not know how long I ran for, but then all of sudden I was struck by something completely unexpected. My nose picked up a scent in the air, and then my body tensed, and my mouth filled with venom, and I knew what I had to do, I had to follow the scent, it would be my only relief from this nightmare, it would be my own personal ecstasy in this personal hell on earth. My body had already started leading me to the scent, my body had completely taken over, and my mind was finally calm. For a split second I realized this seemed like déjà vu, but I let it go, I was much to enthralled to find my prize, the fill this thirst. I followed the scent slowly now, to pick it up and savor what would soon be mine. I was walking through the trees, and found that I could smell the whole forest it seems, I smelled the trees, the bark, the grass, the flowers, everything, I could pick up all the scents, but there was only one that was the most alluring, and then I saw him. The man from my vision, hiking with his ipod, and I smiled. I knew what was going to happen next, and did not hesitate, I remembered how sweet his blood would taste, and I pounced.


End file.
